


Why?

by Skylar_Writes00



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Writes00/pseuds/Skylar_Writes00
Summary: A poem about discrimination.
Kudos: 1





	Why?

**Why?**

  
Why does it matter  
If our skin isn't the same,  
Why does it always  
Seem to bring such pain?  
Its all down to  
A biological fact,  
Its not like their blood runs black!

Why does it matter  
If we believe in a different god,  
Why is it so bad  
To find that so odd?  
Religion is to be respected  
So why is it always being rejected!

Why does it matter  
If I don't swing your way,  
Why is it a sin  
To be this way?  
My sexuality, my choice  
Your homophobia, your voice!

So tell me,  
Why is it so strange  
If our skin is different,  
Why is it so strange  
If our religion is different,  
Why is it so strange  
If our sexuality is different?

We are not different,  
We are all the same!


End file.
